


My Sister Lover: He’s My Brother

by katy15307



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Gallaghercest, Incest, Liam Gallagher female - Mila, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Sequel to My Sister Lover: You’re My LoverNoel lied to Mila and now he's determined to make things right but it's not what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so looking forward to T2: Trainspotting that I've had a go at a non linear narrative here. Hopefully it's not confusing but at least it's not in multiple Scottish dialects/ POVs. First ever attempt so bear with me.

A plus sign.  
I never realised it could hold so much meaning until a few months ago.  
First and foremost it had told me in one clear symbol that I was pregnant. That was simple, one of two outcomes every pregnancy test gives, it was everything else that I hadn't expected when I took the test in secret, in me Mum’s bathroom.  
My brother had lied, convinced me that this wouldn't happen. His release inside of me wouldn't get me pregnant, he promised. I trusted him, I believed he knew what he was talking about, I believed in him. Now I was left with his betrayal.  
It was a one off, like it was nothing more than my aroused imagination when I'd fucked my two brothers. It was my deep, dark fantasy and for a moment, and for the days that followed it, it was our reality. It was all but forgotten and life went on as if it had never happened until I realised I'd missed my period.  
There was my brother’s baby inside of me and I wanted to keep it. I didn't give any thought to it. It was my baby and I was going to raise it. It wasn’t like anyone’d have to know who’d gotten me pregnant.   
…  
Noel was sat flicking through an old magazine that was of no interest to him but he forced interest to pass the time.  
I looked around a lot, my eyes darting around the room, reading all the posters again and again. I'd discovered they had domestic abuse helplines, STI clinics, cancer screenings, bereavement counselling… There was a clock that ticked so slow I was sure it was broken. The walls were white and grey.  
I wanted to pace or at least fidget but I didn't want to draw Noel’s attention or the attention of the few other women who were sat waiting. I was so nervous like I was about to get a caning from the headmaster. My heart was in my throat already.  
“Mila Gallagher?” The doctor called my name.  
My eyes shot towards her standing by her door, as did Noel’s. I suddenly felt grounded to my seat.  
…   
I got rid of the test and decided to keep its results to myself for a while. They'd only ask questions I didn't want to answer and I didn't know where to begin telling Noel.  
I was really scared of how everyone would react, especially him. I’d lie about the Dad obviously, not that they're important, they only screw you over in my experience.  
I thought of everything for this perfect yet absent man like he was a character in a story. My Prince Charming.  
It was easy until I got morning sickness and food aversion among other things.  
…   
The doctor sat us down and started talking to us both, thinking us a couple. Noel had taken my hand in support of after all.  
“No, no, I'm her brother. I'm just here so she's not doing this alone.”  
She quickly apologised for the mistake before talking through the procedure and my “options”.  
I didn’t want to hear any of it, I was tired of hearing how easy it was for them to legally kill my child.   
…  
Mam sat me down in the kitchen after I'd recovered from a particularly brutal episode of morning sickness, one I'd had no hope of hiding. She was direct as always.  
“Yes, Mum.” I answered quickly keeping my head down. “I'm so sorry, Mammy.”  
I was sorry I hadn’t told her. That I wasn’t married, I’d never be married to that man. That I’d given my virginity to this stranger so easily. That I’d let her down.  
I stuck to my story, I wasn't sure if she believed it but she wouldn't believe the truth if I told it.  
She wasn’t thrilled but she wasn’t angry or disappointed or anything like that. That was a massive weight off my shoulders.   
She got me to go to the hospital, something that I hadn't thought to do.  
They gave me all sorts of information for a positive pregnancy and they gave me a scan.   
I had my baby right there in black and white.  
…  
The doctor passed me leaflets for me to read for myself. I guess they didn’t trust I was taking in everything I needed to know just from listening.  
“You don't have to make any definite decisions today but you must be aware that you're fast approaching twenty four weeks, after that you will have to carry the baby to term.” She advised clearly.  
“She’s already made up her mind, that's why she's here.” Noel said, careful not to sound forceful.  
I knew I had no time at all until I'd have to have my baby. I'd managed to put it off, waste time in any way I could until Noel put his foot down.  
…  
Word soon spread that I was expecting thanks to Mum’s excitement and her support. My friends were so excited for me too, they all wanted to be aunties. Things were going well, better than I'd expected but I was yet to hear from the baby’s uncles.  
I started buying the baby stuff, really cute clothes I couldn't wait to see my baby in. I probably should’ve bought more practical stuff, it wasn’t like I had the money to waste but that stuff just wasn’t fun to buy.   
Noel followed me home from the shops one day. I hadn't noticed until he was knocking on the door, making a point of me letting him in.  
I decided to ignore the elephant in the room, attempting to ask him about work and that kind of thing but he had other ideas.  
“You’re pregnant and I'm your tall, dark and handsome mystery fella!” he exclaimed.  
He had heard the story then. I couldn’t read him. What was it? Shock? Anger? Disgust?   
There was no point lying to him, he'd already seen through the lie. He knew it was all his fault and I couldn’t deny that.  
“Well you’re not tall…” I tried to joke but he was in no mood for it.  
He pulled a onesie out of one of the shopping bags. “What the fuck is this?”  
“Clothes for the baby.”  
“Are you mad?! He exclaimed throwing it on the table. “I should've known you were mental.”  
“Nothing wrong with me.” I muttered. I'm trying to stick to neutral colours cos I probably won't find out until they're born.  
“Y’can't keep it!”  
“You don't have a say.”   
“Yes. I fucking do!”  
“What are ya gonna do? Drag me to the abortion clinic?” I questioned, smug that there was nothing he could do about it.  
“If that's what it takes to end this insanity.”  
I just turned away from him, putting the food I’d bought in the cupboards.  
“You can’t keep an incest baby.”   
“I'm not. I'm keeping MY baby.” I asserted. “Pay no mind to it cos it's nothing to do with you.”  
…  
The doctor insisted it was no quick, easy decision, that I had as long as I needed to consider it now I had all the information.  
I needed just a few more days to mull it over but Noel wasn't having that.  
“She's known what she wants for months, she was just scared of hospitals and that so she put it off.” Noel insisted.  
“I understand and can certainly see Mila has been here a time or two before during this pregnancy. She's also kept up with antenatal appointments like clockwork.” She told him, scrolling through my records.  
Shit! I'd kept that hidden from him, made out that I wanted what he wanted. It was just that I needed more time before I let my baby go.  
“For the sake of her own health.” he argued.  
“Okay!” I raised my voice as though loudness equaled confidence. “I know what I want to do.”  
…  
They induced me, artificially putting me into labour.  
When they tell you it’s the worst pain you’ll ever know, they really weren’t lying. It Fucking hurt! The pain relief didn’t do much more than get me wasted.   
“You’re doing so well, it’s nearly over.” the midwife said, holding my hand as they instructed me through the delivery.   
I was so glad Noel was nowhere near me. He was all I could think about, that and getting this over with. I prayed to the lord for the procedure's safety.   
“Nearly done.” another said. “Just a few more pushes.”  
One last long push and the baby was out.  
…  
I don’t know how Noel had got me this far. He insisted we were just there to find out what the process of aborting my baby would involve. We’d been all the way to the clinic once before but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.   
“Just hear the doctor out.” he said, making out that it was my choice to be here. “It’s probably just a case of taking a pill.”  
This time I quickly talked to the doctor and took the leaflets while Noel waited outside. He was right, if I was to abort my baby now it was a matter of swallowing a few pills and dealing with like an extra heavy period.   
He thought the pressure of being there would make me get on with it before the problem grew.  
…  
I didn't like getting up early on a Sunday morning, especially now the baby was draining my energy. I liked going to church with Mam though and today we were going to talk to the father about the christening.  
During the service I prayed for Noel, in hope that the Lord would understand why he was trying to lead me to abortion.  
I prayed we would be allowed the christening without a dad to speak of too. I was definitely nervous to face the father.  
It was still early yet but it was never too early to start planning. If we couldn't be accepted into this church we'd have to find one that would.  
Mum did most of the talking for me and thankfully they were happy to welcome my baby to the church being mum always went and brought us up going every Sunday.   
…  
Paul had come over one time after church. Mum was making dinner. Noel was invited too, of course but I was sure he'd ring with an excuse last minute. He usually did and that was before I got pregnant.  
I went upstairs to rest on my bed until dinner was ready. Paul came up to check on me a while later.  
“Um, y’know what we… did?” Paul spoke reluctantly. “Is the baby…?”  
“No! It's not Noel’s.” I told him firmly. “I did actually met someone, alright.”  
“Okay, sorry I had to ask.”  
I wished Noel had just accepted it wasn't his too. This whole pregnancy would’ve been so much easier if he had. I should’ve insisted.  
“It's fine, I wouldn't carry my brother’s baby, would I?”  
“No… I guess not.”  
Mum called us down for dinner, to my surprise Noel was sat in his place at the table.  
I prayed the baby would go unmentioned, for noel’s sake as we joined him.  
The Lord had been on my side as of late.  
…  
I had to return to the clinic the next day, Noel was stuck at work so I was to go alone.  
He came to check on me that evening. I'd told Mum I was under the weather so I was tucked up in bed recovering when he came to speak to me.  
“I haven't told mum yet, please don't say anything, it has to come from me.” I told him, almost crying.  
“No, I won't.” he nodded sympathetically. “Sorry you have to go through this but ya know why.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I sighed. “It'll be all over in a day or two.”  
“If there's anything I can do… return those clothes.” he offered.  
Almost, turned to definite crying. “Just go.” I told him, dabbing my tears with a tissue so my mascara didn't run.  
“I'm sorry Mila.” he repeated with sincerity, leaving me be.  
I felt bad piling on the guilt, lying to him but it was no worse than the lie he told me. He only had to believe it for a week, after that there was nothing he could do about my baby.  
...  
They took the baby in a blanket. The room was quiet, the midwives crowded the baby, speaking in whispers.  
“What's going on? Why isn't my baby crying?” I questioned, extremely anxiously.  
Mam held my hand tightly, offering reassurance.  
“Your baby is perfectly fine.” The midwife smiled and passed me my baby, clean and wrapped in a blanket. “You’ve just got a quiet one.”  
“Must run in the family, it was only you who came out screaming.” Mam commented.  
My baby was just like my brothers and I adored the beautiful, bright eyed little thing.  
…   
Weeks went by, the baby was growing fast in my belly as time went by. Once I was long passed twenty four weeks I relaxed, stopped thinking about how I’d deceived Noel into thinking I’d gone through with the abortion.  
I was sat in a pub garden waiting for some friends. It wasn’t the comfiest but it wasn’t raining so we had to sit outside while it lasted. I stopped looking out for them and started playing with the bump, the baby kicked against my hand whenever I did it.  
The table moved as someone sat down and I looked up expecting it to be my friends.  
“You fucking liar.” Noel growled. “What kind of sicko pretends they had an abortion?!”  
“The same kind that has sex with their siblings.” I responded. “You’re just mad you couldn’t manipulate me out of wanting my baby.”  
“I’m mad at how fucking messed up this is.” he said in a hushed voice. “Incest is illegal for a reason!”   
“Stop calling it that!”   
“Just keep your mouth shut and keep that bastard freak the fuck away from me. I tried to make things right!”   
“You tried to kill my baby, that’s not right!”  
“I had to. It’s gonna have fucking problems.”  
“The scans all said otherwise. If you’ve got nothing positive to say, just fuck off before my mates get here.” I told him and watched him walk away in typical moody fashion.   
…   
The day of the Christening came. We, me mum and Lyla waited at the church door for our guests to arrive and more importantly the Godparents. I chose Paul and my two best friends.  
Once the Godparents were there I focused on organising them and then the priest started talking to us so I'd lost track of the guests.  
Noel and Louise were meant to come, of course but I wasn't sure Noel was comfortable with being here. He was obviously more than happy to keep the secret buried and he'd come round to apologising for calling the baby a bastard freak and the other stuff he'd said and done along the way but it didn't mean he'd want to be her celebrating her birth.  
I looked at the crowd of guests, seated in the pews. We weren't the only Christening taking place so there were plenty of faces I didn't know. Then I spotted a subtle wave and a smile from Louise. Noel was sat right next to her. That was a relief.  
The ceremony went by quickly and smoothly. Lyla didn't even cry when they crossed the holy water on her head.  
At the reception I saw Noel alone at the buffet, eating stuff where he stood.  
“There are plates out.” I pointed to the paper plates.  
“Yeah, well I'm just trying stuff first.” He wiped his hands before taking Lyla, commenting on how fast she was growing. “Y’know to you've got to go to church every Sunday now you're Christened.” he told her.  
“We go anyway, unlike you.”  
“They don't call Sunday the day of rest for nothing. he shrugged giving her a smile.  
“Stop being so good with her.” I accidentally said out loud, I worried he looked too much like her dad when he had her. “I just mean you’re a great uncle.”  
“Actually I meant to tell you I've been offered a job in America.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Does it matter? It's a better job and better pay than I can get here.” he pointed out. “It's a two year contract.”   
“What does Louise think?”   
“I haven't told her yet, either she's coming with me or we'll talk on the phone.” he shrugged.  
“You're not going cos of Lyla, are ya?”  
“Course not. I'm gonna miss my niece, aren't I?”   
He got his food and got sat with us on the immediate family table, waving Louise over too.  
...  
Paul visited us in the hospital with a card and a present for his niece. Noel didn’t even answer his phone. Once we were discharged and I’d settled into life with a baby I went over to Noel’s flat with the baby in tow.  
Louise, his girlfriend answered the door, letting us in, helping with the pram. Immediately smiling at the little one.  
“Aww, you had the baby.” She cooed. “Noel never said.”  
“I’m not sure he knows, I hadn’t heard from him for a while…”  
“Yeah, well, he’s been working loads.” she excused. “Can I hold them? Please?”  
I nodded, helping her as she nervously picked the baby up. “Is he in?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry, he’s pissing about with his guitar in our room.” She rolled her eyes.  
She shouted him and he came through.  
“Mila, ya never said you were coming.” He pretended it was a pleasant surprise.  
“She doesn’t need prior permission, not when she’s made you an uncle with such a cute little baby.” Louise cooed, she’d clearly bonded already.   
“Never said she does, just saying it'd have been nice to know first.”  
“What? So you could wear something better than those scruffy clothes when you met the baby?” she questioned, getting a little snappy with him.  
“It wouldn’t care if I was naked.”  
“She wouldn't.” I corrected. “Lyla Grace only cares about her family being around her.”  
“Aww, that's such a cute name!” Louise beamed again, if Noel wasn't careful she was going to start wanting one one of her own. “It's a shame her dad will never know this one, it's really his loss.”  
“Yeah.” Me and Noel agreed together in the same false the regretful tone.  
“I bet her uncle Noel can't wait to give her cuddles though.” She said speaking to Lyla more than us.  
“Bet he doesn't.” He muttered and Louse gave him a look, silently telling him not to be miserable. “Mila’ll fall out with me if I drop her baby.”  
“You won't!” She stood up and practically forced Lyla into his arms. “See, it's easy.”   
“So you're the niece.” He spoke, stood awkwardly. “Nice to meet you.”  
“She’s really taking after your side, isn’t she?”  
“Guess she does look right like Mam.” Noel agreed.  
It was then that I knew everything would be alright. We could live with the lie, in peace. He realised the unconditional love I felt for my baby from the moment I saw that plus sign.


End file.
